


I Know What I Want

by Cadeykat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ace Attorney AU, Barebacking, Car Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Times, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Tell me if I missed anything please, crossover AU, please use a condom irl this is fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeykat/pseuds/Cadeykat
Summary: Jesse McCree, rookie attorney and Western aficionado, stands stunned as his eyes lock with the brilliant, sharp brown ones of a certain Hanzo Shimada across the courtroom.McCree knows this trial will be long and arduous. But he has to fight through this, not only for Pharah’s sake, but for Chief Amari’s too.Afterwards, he’ll talk to Hanzo. Afterwards.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 11
Kudos: 211





	I Know What I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minghii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghii/gifts).



> What's up y'all, it's Cade, back from the dead with a new fic for y'all. It's an AA mchan AU based off of art done by the amazing minghii (art of which you can see here: https://twitter.com/minghii/status/1223711583920164864?s=20 ) 
> 
> first half is set up and then the last half is... straight up porn LMAO hope y'all have fun with it!

Jesse McCree, rookie attorney and Western aficionado, stands stunned as his eyes lock with the brilliant, sharp brown ones of a certain Hanzo Shimada across the courtroom. 

He’s been preparing for this for years now, ever since he learned his old childhood friend had become a lawyer, and a part of the prosecution at that. But all those years of preparing, of reciting what he wanted to say in his head when he first saw him again, flies out the window now that he’s really  _ here _ . He wasn’t truly ready to see Hanzo Shimada again, not in all his glory. 

The baby-face of his youth has tightened and sharpened out into an intimidating cut of cheekbone and jawline. The inky strands of his thick black hair now long and tied up into a bun behind him. A patch of dark hair has made its home on his chin, set beneath the plump of his scowling lips. It makes McCree regret shaving clean this morning. 

Who could blame him for doing so? After all, it’s only his second trial… ever. He needs to make a good impression! 

McCree is knocked out of his internal thought process with an incredibly loud knock of a gavel. Everyone in the court turns towards the bench, all eyes on the short man with a prosthetic left arm sitting in it, the end of his arm where his hand should be extending out in a wooden gavel. 

Judge Torbjörn huffs in his seat, which is  _ definitely _ boosted to accommodate for his height, and looks down at the court document in front of him. The Swede clears his throat and begins to read the proceedings.

“The defendant, Pharah Amari, is accused of murdering her mother, Ana Amari, a lawyer that stood in this very courtroom not but a few days ago. Would the prosecution like to proceed with their openin’ statement? Prosecutor Shimada?” 

McCree’s eyes snap over to Hanzo, who straightens up at the call of his name. With eyes like ice, and lips tugged downward, he points towards Pharah, who is on the witness stand. 

“Thank you, Your Honor. The defendant, Miss Pharah Amari, was at the scene of the crime. The prosecution has evidence that she committed the murder, and we have a witness who saw her do it. The prosecution sees no reason to doubt the facts of this case, Your Honor.” 

McCree feels a shiver roll down his spine at how cold and devoid of emotion those words are. It’s unlike how he was in their youth, with the way he’d defended McCree during a trial held in their classroom. The way Hanzo shouted objections, full of passion and knowledge, is what inspired him to even attempt to pursue a legal career after his attempts at becoming a creative writer had gone down the drain in college. 

Jesse sighs internally as Judge Torbjörn thanks Hanzo and asks him to call his first witness to the stand. From the aloof expression on the prosecutor’s face, McCree knows this trial will be long and arduous. But he has to fight through this, not only for Pharah’s sake, but for Chief Amari’s too. 

Afterwards, he’ll talk to Hanzo. Afterwards. 

For now, he needs to listen to Detective Reinhardt’s testimony. 

__________________________________

“Hey, Hanzo, wait up,” Jesse calls after the prosecutor as court dismisses. The not guilty verdict had clearly upset his old friend, being the first loss on his formerly perfect record. Jesse couldn’t have just let him walk away after all that, though, especially considering that he tried to introduce fabricated evidence to the trial just to  _ win _ . That’s not the Hanzo Shimada that Jesse McCree knows and… 

“Hanzo, c’mon, let’s talk, it’s been a long time–” 

_ Whoa _ . Suddenly, Hanzo whirls on him, a glare marring that normally haughty expression of his. Fury furrows his brows. Aw, fuck, that’s quite a look. It’s even worse when McCree can’t stop the thought of how  _ gorgeous _ he looks from popping up in his head. 

“I have nothing to say to  _ you,  _ Jesse McCree,” Hanzo practically snarls, jabbing one of his thick fingers in McCree’s chest. Jesse stops so suddenly that his hat almost falls off his head. Backpedaling a few steps, he grabs at the wide brim of his cowboy hat to keep it from falling off. Disdain drips from Hanzo’s gaze. McCree smooths a hand down the front of his ill-fitting red suit, trying in vain to ignore the heat that floods his cheeks in embarrassment and shame.

“Look, I-I just want to talk, that’s all, Hanzo–” 

“You will refer to me as Shimada or Mr. Shimada, McCree,” Hanzo snaps at him. Jesse gapes at him, the wind suddenly knocked out of his sails. _What in the hell went up his ass–_ This isn’t like the Hanzo Shimada that he knows at all. He knew a boy who was full of curiosity and desire to know the truth, who always wanted to make sure that the right person was convicted, someone who was a hero in his eyes, and a good friend to boot. This isn’t him– it _can’t_ be him. What happened…? In all those years, _what happened?_

“ _ And _ , you will only refer to me in the courtroom.” 

_ Well, Gods almighty _ , if that didn’t put an end to the conversation, nothing would. With another pointed glare Jesse’s way, Hanzo turns on his heel and stalks out of the courthouse, leaving Jesse to stand there, staring longingly at his retreating back. 

Damn it. 

__________________________________

Hanzo didn’t want this at all and Jesse knew it. But he also knows, deep down, that Jesse McCree would defend him to the ends of the earth. So when he offers up his assistance,when he offers to represent him, Hanzo has no other choice. Not now, when no one else was willing to defend him, not against an undefeated, gruesome prosecutor like Siebren de Kuiper, not against someone who trained the most ruthless of attorneys, not against someone who  _ trained Hanzo himself _ . 

So, begrudgingly, Hanzo accepts his help. 

So, together, they work on unraveling this mystery. 

So, together, they uncover the truth. 

And through those few days of the trial, Hanzo comes to rely on Jesse, even though he seems reluctant to do so. Jesse mostly sees him through holding cell bars and visitor windows through those days, and when he can see him without any barriers, he is tight-lipped and downtrodden in the witness stand. Through all that, even though Jesse tries not to get his hopes up, he can see a softening of his scowl whenever their eyes meet; honeyed amber and morose brown connecting from across courtrooms and behind bulletproof glass. 

Despite everything, they manage to find the true culprit. Jesse thinks to himself that they did it, they managed to get their verdict against one of the most feared prosecutors in the world. 

And then Hanzo opened up his mouth. 

He opened that horrible, beautiful, perfect mouth of his and proclaimed to the court that while he may be innocent in this case that he was guilty in another. 

The DL-6 incident of so many years prior, whose statute of limitations was damn near expired, was reopened. 

_ Self-sacrificing bastard–  _ but, Hell if Jesse McCree was going to give up on Hanzo Shimada. Not now, not after he’d fought so hard. He would figure this out– he would figure this out to end the nightmare that Hanzo had gone through for so long, to assuage him of those worries and those endless dreams, to maybe see a smile cross that withdrawn face, or hear a laugh tumble from those forlorn lips. Jesse McCree wouldn’t give up on him. Not now, not ever. 

So, he flounders and flails and stalls. 

So, he contemplates with conjecture and hypothesizes outcomes. 

So, alone, he uncovers the truth. 

Siebren de Kuiper killed Sojiro Shimada in an act of revenge for Sojiro being a permanent mark on an otherwise perfect record. He took the gun and shot him while he was passed out from oxygen deprivation, leaving a mere child to think that he’d accidentally murdered a member of his own family. And he’d almost managed to get away with it before Jesse picked at his story until it all unraveled around them.

The jury erupts into applause. Judge Torbjörn bangs his gavel and announces the verdict. 

**Not Guilty** . 

And Hanzo Shimada finally wakes from his 15 year long nightmare. 

__________________________________

Jesse walks to the police station with a pleasant buzz settling warm in his midsection, good company and better whiskey making him giddy. He rides off the high of managing to defend his childhood friend from a death penalty. In all the years leading up to today, he never expected that he’d become a lawyer to chase after Hanzo, nor did he expect to be one defending  _ him  _ in the courtroom, and especially not to be a lawyer that solves an almost 15-year old case! Jesse isn’t complaining, nosiree, he’s been quite happy these past few months. 

He’s even happier when he sees who is sitting in the lobby of the police station after finally being released from custody, looking surly and a bit bored while he presumably waits for the police to release his belongings. 

“Hanzo!” 

At the sound of his name, the prosecutor looks up, eyes immediately zeroing in on the defense attorney, who is currently moseying on over to him with arms crossed languidly behind his head. Jesse realizes he probably looks a sort; hair a mess, beard grown in darker than usual, clothes wrinkled and maroon suit jacket unbuttoned, finally able to relax after a few days of doing nothing but searching for clues on this case. Hanzo doesn’t seem to mind, though, and even if he does, he doesn’t let it show on his face. 

“McCree.” While some would think his response curt, Jesse has grown to understand that this is just how Hanzo Shimada  _ is _ . Yeah, after years of training under de Kuiper, it’s no wonder his capacity to handle emotions is a bit shot. Nonetheless, there’s a measure of gratitude written on his face in the slight lilt of his lips and the wideness of his eyes. They aren’t narrowed at him, glaring or attempting to pick him apart from across a courtroom. No, they’re open and looking right at him. In his own way, this must be how he shows that he isn’t hiding from him, not anymore. 

“Finally done with questioning?”

“Yes, just waiting now.” 

“Ah, yeah, I figured.”

“Mn.”

A quiet settles between them, thick with tension. Jesse scratches at the back of his head, unsure what to say next, though he knows  _ what  _ he wants to say.  _ Want to get dinner  _ and  _ let me walk you home _ swirl in his head. He doesn’t know how Hanzo feels right now, but he wonders if he should really just leave the prosecutor alone after the past few tumultuous days. He’s just mustering up the courage to ask Hanzo if he wants anyone around when he notices that Hanzo is looking at him intently again. If he wasn’t sure that there was no way Hanzo Shimada would ever blush, Jesse would swear there is a slight flush on those sharp cheeks.

“Mc… Jesse.” 

Well, ain’t that somethin’  _ new _ . 

“Uh, yeah, Hanzo?” 

Jesse watches as Hanzo averts his gaze and picks at some supposed lint on his sleeve. 

“If… You are not doing anything after this, would you mind, ah…. Accompanying me back to my apartment?” 

That sentence starts out rather strong, but quickly tapers off into a mutter towards the end, so quiet that Jesse has to lean in a bit closer to ensure he hears him properly. And when he realizes what he does hear, excitement starts to course through his veins. 

Finally.  _ Finally _ . After years of not seeing each other, and months of tension and single word greetings, most exchanges occurring from opposite sides of a courtroom, it’s finally happening. Jesse has to fight back the smile that threatens to split his lips. 

They’re reconnecting!

“Well, of course I will, Hanzo. Be glad to join a friend.” Jesse chirps in response, giddiness shining through every syllable that falls from his lips. He doesn’t seem to notice how Hanzo stiffens at a certain word… He’s too wrapped up with thinking about being able to reconnect with a lost friend, one whom he’s been longing for for years now. 

“Mn… Glad to hear it,” Hanzo replies. There’s a bit of gruffness to his tone that McCree neglects to acknowledge. Hanzo pushes himself to his feet, arms crossed over his chest, and foot impatiently tapping as they wait for the police to bring out his belongings. 

McCree fills the silence with idle chatter, talking about their afterparty that Hanzo was unable to attend. He delights in the small smiles he’s able to wring out of the prosecutor, and especially in the tiniest laugh he gets when he mentions Detective Reinhardt’s drunken karaoke debacle at the bar they’d been at. Seeing such an honest reaction from him excites McCree, who quickly loses himself in the flow of the conversation. Before they know it, an officer is handing Hanzo his belongings– which there isn’t much of, honestly, just a suit jacket, phone, wallet, and keys– and they’re walking out the door of the station together. 

Hanzo doesn’t say much besides a few hums of acknowledgement and the occasional pry for further information as he leads them both to the car park. There, Hanzo makes his way over to a fancy blue sports car.  _ God damn, can’t even imagine how many paychecks I’d have to save up to even test-drive one of these,  _ Jesse thinks while gawking at the expensive vehicle. Hanzo puts his belongings into the impeccably clean trunk of the car, save for his wallet and phone, and then goes to slide gracefully into the driver’s seat, every movement of his poised and fluid. McCree, on the other hand, feels like a fool as he clambers into the passenger side, slipping on the leather upholstery and struggling to buckle in all while Hanzo pretends not to notice. 

Damn it all, he’s up and making a right fool of himself. If it weren’t so dark outside, he’s sure that Hanzo would be able to see the blush that’s taking residence on his scruffy cheeks right about now. 

“Sorry, sorry.” 

“No need, it’s quite alright.” 

McCree nods at that, almost hitting his knees with his chin with the way he’s practically folded in half in the passenger seat. Hanzo starts the car– almost  _ soundlessly _ , McCree notes, a sure sign of how new it must be– and they pull out of the car park and out onto the street. The glide of the car over the pavement feels almost surreal to Jesse, since he’s much more used to buses and motorcycles that feel every sway and pothole during the ride. Hanzo’s car is clearly a cut well above the rest.  _ Just like the man himself _ , McCree thinks, a tone of wistfulness in that statement, as he peeks over at Hanzo.

He’s driving through sparse streets, and the streetlight lamps reflect off of his profile as he does so. The light comes and goes quick, making him seem like a zoetrope animation, and Jesse is helpless to his urge to stare. He rakes his gaze along the illuminated highlights of Hanzo’s profile, over his furrowed brow bone, and the hook of his nose, along the dip above his lips, and over the sharpness of his chin. Jesse wonders how he looked growing up from the baby-faced, nervous yet pleasant, aspiring defense attorney into the cold prosecutor beside him today. Sure, he knows the reasoning now, but he wonders when the chub to his cheeks had melted off, when he grew his first facial hair, when the near-permanent crease formed between his brows formed, how his eyelashes got quite so long, when his lips got… .so….?

_ Hoo boy _ . Dunno where  _ that _ particular thought was headed. Jesse forces himself to look away. Is it warm in the car? It feels warm. Feels  _ hot _ actually. McCree hooks a finger around his collar, tugging it away from the skin of his neck to try and relieve himself. His tie loosens with the movement. From the driver’s side, he hears an inquisitive hum, followed by a, “do you need me to turn on the air, M…. Jesse?” 

“Uh, no, I think… I’ll be fine.” Jesse scratches at the back of his head, subtly peeking over at Hanzo as he does so. “Jus’ a bit warm is all.” 

Hanzo’s lips tilt up at the sides almost imperceptibly in response to that, followed by another lilting hum. The barest hint of a smirk graces that aloof face. And McCree feels a suspicious pang in his chest at the sight, something that has him averting his gaze damn near instantly. 

Alright. What in the hell is happening here. He’s been chasing after Hanzo for over a decade now, because he missed his friend, right? His  _ friend _ . Nothing more than that. Jesse’s brows knit together, lips pursed as he tries to evaluate what these feelings are that keep making his heart act like the lead in a trapeze act. 

He’s sucked into his thoughts, barely even noticing when Hanzo pulls into his apartment complex’s car park, nor when he parks under a covered parking spot near the high-rise building. It’s only when he feels the mechanical purr of the engine cease and hears the click of Hanzo’s seat belt unbuckling that he snaps out of it. Jesse blinks, realizing how short the ride really was, and turns to Hanzo, mouth opening to thank him and to maybe ask when he can see him again? Hopefully soon, since Jesse has a lot of muddled feelings to sift through. 

And yessiree, Hanzo Shimada is leaning over the center console, and a warm, strong hand is cupping the back of his neck, tangling slightly in the thick hair at the nape, and Jesse realizes three things in quick succession. 

  1. That he’s being kissed.
  2. That Hanzo Shimada’s lips are on his right now. 
  3. _That Hanzo Shimada is inexperienced with kissing._



_ Oh my god, why is Hanzo Shimada so inexperienced with kissing.  _

Jesse puts a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder to push him away slightly, not because he wants to stop or anything (oh my god, why doesn’t he want to  _ stop?! _ ) but because he’s really not liking the whole teeth clicking thing, or the way Hanzo may be attempting to merge their faces together? If they’re gonna be kissing, it needs to be way better than this. Jesse is just about to say so when he catches the look on Hanzo’s quickly paling face.

“Oh– Oh no, I’m… Did I read this wrong?” Hanzo snatches his hand away and backs up against the door, panic clear in the widening of his eyes, “I-I thought… You… You were giving… Signs, I thought–” 

“Wait, wait, whatever you’re thinking, stop thinking it,” Jesse interrupts, because it’s clear that Hanzo is about to start freaking out if he doesn’t say something.  _ Maybe _ mentioning anything about his kissing ability is a bit too… harsh, at the moment. He files that away as something to take a more  _ hands-on  _ approach with instead, then furrows his brows a bit at the realization that he wants to be the one to teach Hanzo how to kiss. Jesse is sure he doesn’t… didn’t think of Hanzo that way. But, hell, at this point, he’s not so certain anymore. Maybe he always has thought of him that way, but hasn’t put all the pieces together… 

He reaches for Hanzo, resting his hand on his thigh as that’s all he can reach with the way that the prosecutor is trying to phase through the door. That seems to calm him a bit, so Jesse soldiers on, making a placating gesture with his other hand while he rubs what he hopes are soothing circles into Hanzo’s thigh. “I’d like to keep on… doing this, really, I would, but I’m a mite confused, cuz you’ve been actin’ like you don’t like me for months now, and here ya are, kissin’ on me all of a sudden? Could give a man whiplash, Hanzo.”

Admittedly, he looks a bit guilty at that, though color is returning to his face rather quickly. McCree’s glad the panic seems to have passed. Hanzo stops trying to become one with the door and sinks back into his seat, looking slightly exasperated and even more embarrassed. His voice is small when he finally speaks. 

“Well, Jesse, I… You seemed so relieved when you finally found me, I just assumed that… You were always staring at me during trials… You came and picked me up from the station… And you were tugging at your collar just now, so, well, I just assumed…” 

Jesse can practically feel the heat coming off of Hanzo’s cheeks. There’s a similar flush rising on his own face. Now that he’s thinking back on it, it’s no wonder why Hanzo would come to that conclusion. Hell, anyone would be able to come to that conclusion except oblivious, foolish Jesse fuckin’ McCree himself. Of  _ course _ he likes Hanzo Shimada. Why the hell else would he become an attorney so he could  _ possibly, maybe _ run into him again?! Can solve a murder trial from 15 years ago but not his own emotions? Christ, it’s a wonder that he’s as successful a lawyer as he is now. 

“Hanzo, no no, you were right,” were right before Jesse even realized it himself, damn it, “I was just surprised, an’ a bit concerned, though seems I have no reason to be, all things considered. Just thought that maybe you felt like you, I dunno,  _ had _ to do this… for… me?” 

Hanzo relaxes even more and a mischievous glint shows in those eyes of his that are locking with Jesse’s, causing a bolt of lightning to strike him at the base of his spine. He’s grateful for the dress shirt and suit jacket covering his arms right now, hiding the goosebumps that have sprouted up there. He sucks in a stuttering breath as Hanzo turns to him fully and climbs over the center console. Hanzo reaches over him and pulls on a lever that sends him throttling back as the seat reclines, then under the seat to push it back, giving him ample space to settle over his lap. He straddles him, placing one of his big hands on either side of Jesse’s head, and brings them face to face. 

“I assure you, Jesse McCree,” Hanzo says, eyes half-lidded, directed at his parted lips, “that I would not give something like my first kiss away so lightly. I know what I want.” He leans in just the slightest bit closer, enough for his breath to wash over Jesse’s lips when he speaks next. 

“Do you?” 

_ God damn, he sure fuckin’ does now.  _ Jesse reaches a hand up, quick as a snake, and cups the back of Hanzo’s head to bring him in for a searing kiss. With Jesse leading this time, it’s easier to coax the more inexperienced of the two of them along. Hanzo proves to be a quick study as he matches the rhythm of Jesse’s lips moving against his, and learns rather quickly to keep his teeth out of the equation– that is, until he hears the sharp intake of breath that Jesse can’t help but take when he bite down on his lower lip and pulls back to suckle on it. 

Jesse finds out rather quickly that he loves the way Hanzo moans in the back of his throat when he licks into his mouth. The slide of their tongues together starts familiar fires in his midsection. Jesse can feel his cock hardening in his slacks, starting to strain against its confines. Damn it, he didn’t think he’d get a stiffy  _ that _ quickly, but, well, it’s been a while. He doesn’t want to scare Hanzo with a different sort of panic. Considerin’ what Hanzo just said about first kisses, he doubts that he would be willing to lose his first time in a car. Also, would be damn difficult tryin’ to prep him in here too. 

Jesse’s about to pull Hanzo away from him to say something about maybe stopping or taking a rain check on this, or maybe even moving this into Hanzo’s apartment, when Hanzo suddenly reaches between them to press a steady palm against the outline of his fattening cock. 

A sudden bolt of pleasure rockets through him at the unexpected pressure. Jesse loses himself in a moan bubbling out of his throat as Hanzo kisses along the five o’clock scruff on his cheeks down to his muscular neck. The pleasure keeps pulsing through him with the friction of a palm stroking him through his slacks. All the while Hanzo is nibbling on his pulse point, a smile clearly on his face from where it’s pressed to his skin. 

“Oh sweet mother of God, Hanzo,  _ oh _ ,” Jesse babbles, his hands sweeping down the muscular expanse of Hanzo’s shoulders to rest hesitatingly over the small of his back. “Wait, god  _ damn _ , are you sure we should be doin’ this in the car?  _ Ngh, fuck,  _ dunno if I should be,  _ hah _ , poppin’ yer cherry in the parkin’ lot.” 

Hanzo pulls away from his neck to sit up as best as he can in the car, still hunched over a bit from the slope of the roof. He places his palms on Jesse’s shoulders and shifts forward just a bit, dragging his clothed dick along his stomach, only to roll his hips backwards to grind the curve of his ass against Jesse’s fat cock.  _ Sweet lord almighty _ . If he died right about now, he’d die a happy man.

“I think you are misunderstanding what I meant when I said _that I_ _know what I want._ ” 

Well. Alrighty then. With that, Jesse lets go of his inhibitions and grabs onto the toned globes of Hanzo’s ass full force, digging his fingers into the curve of them as he grinds upwards. Hanzo only shows his surprise in the quickening of his breath and the sudden lift to his brows. Otherwise, he takes the movement in stride, rolling his hips back with each one of Jesse’s short thrusts upward. He busies his hands with shakily undoing the buttons of his dress shirt and popping the one on his slacks open, along with undoing the zipper right after that.

Jesse practically salivates at the sight of Hanzo’s pectorals coming into view. With ruddy red nipples begging for attention, he’s glad when the prosecutor leans forward, knowingly to push his slacks off but with the added benefit of bringing them close enough for McCree to latch onto one happily. Hm, that lil’ hitch of breath, those lovely hiccupy moans– they’re so damn  _ hot _ , McCree never wants to hear anything else again. 

He helps Hanzo with pushing his slacks off while still swirling his tongue around the nub in his mouth, occasionally worrying it with his teeth as well, and listening to the near orchestral sounds spilling from the prosecutor’s lips. With some effort (and minor yoga, on Hanzo’s part), they manage to leave his slacks and underwear in a pile on the floor of the passenger side. 

Jesse manages to release his hold on Hanzo’s tits for long enough to catch sight of Hanzo’s cock trapped between them, a bead of precome on the tip threatening to spill over. Jesse can’t stop himself from reaching for it, wrapping his hand around the thickness of it as best he can from this position, and swiping a thumb over the sensitive head that’s getting more and more exposed as the foreskin pulls back. 

“Oh baby, what a nice cock,” he coos, rubbing the bead of precome around the head, “so thick, an’ already wet for me?”

“Gods, Jesse, please–” His voice, shaky and desperate, fills McCree’s head like smoke from one of his cigars and, like the nicotine packed into them, hearing it makes him feel high. 

“Oh? Dirty talk doin’ it for you? Want me to talk about how badly I wanna sink my cock into ya? Or how I wanna come so deep in ya, markin’ you in a place no one else has? Maybe you want me to talk ‘bout how I wanna fuck you so hard, you’ll be feelin’ my dick in ya for days? ” 

“ _ Jesse! _ ” Hanzo’s indignated squawk tapers out into a moan as Jesse works his dick, twisting on the turn up and swiping his thumb along the head on the way down. He looks up to see the prosecutor’s face almost as red as Jesse’s suit, with arms shaking from where he has them pressed against his knees, propping himself up.  _ Heh _ , he’s so damn cute, hot,  _ sexy as all hell _ . Cheeky and floating off of Hanzo’s reactions, he giddily grins at the pleasured man in his lap. 

“What– is that a yes?”

In the blink of an eye, Hanzo is opening the center console to reveal a bottle of lubricant hidden away there. Jesse blinks at it for a moment before it’s suddenly shoved into his chest, and then Hanzo’s forehead is pressed against his, forcing him to look only into his eyes. 

“If you do not prep me right now and  _ fuck me _ , Jesse McCree, I swear, I will leave this car, go to my apartment, and use one of my  _ albeit _ smaller toys to get myself off.” He pauses for a moment to tilt his head and give Jesse a rather chaste kiss, considering the circumstances, before continuing. “I want your cock, Jesse. The first time you won against me, I went back home and stuffed myself full of my own fingers, all while fantasizing about you. Now,” his tone switches to the more demanding one he’d just had, “use  _ your  _ fingers to get me ready to take you.”

Well damn. He can’t argue with that. The thought of Hanzo pushing his fingers inside of himself while thinking of him has Jesse’s cock somehow thickening even more. He pops open the cap of the lube and drizzles it over his fingers before using his other hand to make sure they’re coated thoroughly in slick. Hanzo leans back and braces himself with one hand on the passenger door and the other on the center console. Reaching around, he grabs a toned globe and pulls it aside, while using the other hand to prod along the divot between his cheeks for his entrance. Jesse looks up at Hanzo when he hears a sharp intake of breath just as his fingers come into contact with his hole. 

Jesse pushes his middle finger in first, breaching the ring of muscle rather easily. He keeps his eyes on Hanzo’s face to make sure he’s not experiencing any discomfort. McCree slides his finger in up to the second knuckle, then pushes it in as far as it can go, reveling in the sensation of the hot, warm muscle contracting around the digit. His cock throbs in his slacks at the thought of being buried inside of him. Jesse loses himself in those tantalizing thoughts as he starts to fuck his finger in and out of the prosecutor atop him. 

“Go faster,” Hanzo begs him, hips rolling back into his minute thrusts, “please, Jesse. Give me  _ more _ .” 

Jesse McCree sure does not need to be told twice! He slips his middle finger out only to push both it and his index finger in instead. The muscle parts greedily to suck his fingers in. He immediately speeds up from his former pace, dragging his fingers along those naturally ribbed walls, and delights in the way that Hanzo moans and pants along with those thrusts. Jesse’s so enraptured by the sight of the prosecutor in his lap that he can’t even think of anything to say to rile him up. 

Hanzo starts to roll his hips in a more specific direction, his thighs shaking with the physical exertion. He’s worrying his lower lip between his teeth all the while. Sweat beads on his brow and on his chest, traveling down his naked body.. His cheeks are almost crimson. His eyes are half-lidded. By the Gods, he’s a vision like this, illuminated only by the lights from the street lamps filtering in from outside of the car. Jesse wonders if he knows that they could be caught at any time by someone leaving the building, or a security guard, or someone coming home for the night. Jesse wonders if he’d even  _ care _ . 

“Please, please, please, a little harder, Jesse. Just a little further, crook your fingers when they’re at their deepest,  _ please _ .” 

Jesse blinks out of his reverie as he listens to the litany of pleas coming from Hanzo’s reddened lips. He nods and pulls his fingers out– much to Hanzo’s dismay by the sound of that lil’ whine– only to shove his first three fingers in as deep as he can, crooking them upwards just like Hanzo asked for. That gets him practically a  _ scream _ in response, along with a fluttering tightness around his fingers, something that spurs Jesse on greatly. 

Hanzo collapses against his chest. His head falls into the nook between Jesse’s neck and shoulder. Breathing labored, he still manages to roll his hips back– only slightly, but still. Hot puffs of air on Jesse’s neck cause the hair on the back of his neck to stand up, especially when they’re followed by warm, open-mouthed kisses and slight nips here and there. Jesse squeezes his eyes shut, still fucking Hanzo with his fingers, and enjoys the attention on his sensitive neck until Hanzo tugs at his earlobe with his teeth. 

“Put it in,” he whispers directly into his ear, all hot and heavy and  _ moaning _ . Jesse can’t help the whine that bubbles up in his throat when Hanzo laves his tongue along the shell of his ear. “Want to come on your cock, not your fingers. Can’t take much more, Jesse. Want your cock right now.” 

A bolt of lightning strikes Jesse’s core. His midsection is all ablaze. His blood is rushing in his ears, through his whole body. Desire is sparking every nerve ending, surging through him with every heartbeat. His cock is throbbing in his slacks, begging to come out, begging to be  _ buried _ in Hanzo. Jesse lets out a broken moan as he pulls his fingers out of Hanzo’s hole– and he  _ knows _ that Hanzo is chuckling at his reaction, he just knows it– and reaches between them to pop the button on his pants, undo the zip, and reach into the front of his boxers to pull out his dick. 

“So big,” Hanzo coos happily from where his head is tilted down. “Wish I could see how it tastes, but I guess we’ll save that for next time, hmm?” 

_ Next time _ . 

Well, ain’t that exciting? 

“Yeah, baby, you can suck it as much as you want next time.” Jesse purrs back. He tilts his head to press a kiss to Hanzo’s forehead, which gets him a pleased noise in response. 

Jesse grabs the lube again and pours a healthy amount into the palm of his hand. He reaches between them as Hanzo shifts forward onto his knees, hovering over Jesse as he works the slick all over his cock. As soon as it’s coated, he grabs it tight under the blood hot head to steady it while Hanzo sinks down. He presses against the ring of muscle, the spongy head of his cock attempting to breach it, before it yields to him and swallows up inch after inch of his member. 

It’s so hot inside Hanzo. The lube eases the slide inside, heightening the sensation of the friction Jesse gets. Hanzo is making these cute lil’ noises, hiccupy moans, all while sinking down on him, further and further. Jesse wraps an arm around his waist to steady him while he takes his cock in. With his unoccupied hand, he reaches around to trace a finger around the rim of Hanzo’s hole, stretched so tightly around him, as he slowly bottoms out. 

“So good, baby, takin’ all of me, so, so good,” Jesse praises Hanzo, kissing all the skin he can reach as he feels the prosecutor breathing heavily against his neck. He doesn’t dare move too much– partially for Hanzo’s sake, and partially because he’s afraid he might call an  _ objection _ too early if he does, y’know? He waits until Hanzo’s breathing is a little lighter, and to feel a slight nod against him before he takes hold of his hips and gently raises him up. 

Hanzo’s tight walls drag against Jesse’s cock, as if he doesn’t want to let him go, until only the tip of his dick remains inside of the prosecutor. Pausing for a moment, he turns his head inquisitively towards Hanzo. The man is mostly quiet against him, and his hand is fisting Jesse’s button-down. 

“Go ahead,” Hanzo tells him in an uncharacteristically small voice against his skin. Jesse nods softly, and gently rolls his hips upwards, just enough to sink a few more inches inside Hanzo, before he’s back to just having the tip in. 

A vast difference to what led up to this, Jesse keeps their pace rather slow and simple for the first minute or so. He’s careful not to jostle Hanzo too much. Somehow, he knows that what Hanzo needs right at this very moment isn’t to be fucked– it’s to be made love to. And maybe he isn’t sure just yet if what he feels is really love or just base attraction, but damn it all, he’s gonna love Hanzo right now all the same. Jesse shows him that love in quiet whispers of his name against his inky black hair, in slow, shallow thrusts into him, in scattered kisses along the places he can reach. It’s only when Hanzo seems to uncoil the tension he was holding in, and to push his hips back with Jesse’s thrusts does he give him  _ more _ . 

_ “Faster _ .” 

He swears he hears Hanzo say it, but it could just be what he’s telling himself to do at this point. Either way, Jesse starts to push his hips up with more speed in his pace. Hanzo’s breathing becomes labored rather quickly at that. The prosecutor reacts so damn  _ well _ . It’s a shame they didn’t get to do this sooner. 

“ _ Harder. _ ” 

Okay, that was definitely Hanzo that time. Jesse grunts in response– best he can do when he’s so focused on pleasing the man in his lap– and starts to bring Hanzo’s hips down to meet his thrusts upwards. The heat of his hole is practically mind-melting. Jesse finds himself chasing it every time he pulls a few inches of his cock out of it. 

“ _ Deeper _ .” 

That must’ve been the both of them at this point. He digs his fingers into the meat of Hanzo’s hips and pulls him down onto his cock as deep as he can go, sheathing himself entirely in his wet, tight warmth. Hanzo grinds his hips against him, as if he doesn’t want to let a single inch of him go, and yanks Jesse into a kiss as he does so. 

Their kiss is sloppy, disorganized and chaotic. Jesse revels in it, shoving his tongue deep into Hanzo’s mouth and groaning when the man starts to suck on it, his teeth scraping the sides of the muscle before he starts to swirl his tongue around Jesse’s in response. All the while, McCree is moving Hanzo on his lap, delighting in the way his hole tightens around him whenever he moves to pull out of him a bit, just to rocket back inside and pull hiccupy noises of pleasure from the throat of the prosecutor on top of him. It’s enough to feel the telltale tightening of his balls. 

“F-Fuck, Hanzo,” he manages to pull away from the prosecutor enough to say, “I’m gonna–” 

“M-Me too,  _ Jesse _ , fuck, inside, please,  _ inside me _ –” 

McCree doesn’t need to be told twice. He bruisingly digs his fingers into Hanzo’s cheeks and shoves his cock into him as deep as he can go. That greedy lil’ hole eats him up and tightens around him just as Hanzo yells his name into the steamy interior of the car. Jesse twitches inside of Hanzo’s tight ass before shooting ropes of thick cum inside of him. Hanzo moans and pants throughout it all, shaking atop him as he splatters his own cum against Jesse’s dress shirt. Well, he knew he was gonna have to clean this ‘cuz of the sweat he just,  _ ahem _ , worked up, but now he really has to wash it. Not that he really minds, no, not when Hanzo is lookin’ like that, a vision soaked in sweat, covered head to toe in a flush, with that thick cock of his dribbling the last vestiges of his orgasm down the slowly softening curve of it. 

Hanzo flops against him not even a few seconds later, breathing labored. Jesse’s in the same boat, to be frank. He’s softening inside of Hanzo but can’t be damned to leave the hot, wet confines of his asshole of his own volition. Instead, he holds Hanzo against him, petting his hair, until he softens enough to slip out of the prosecutor on his own, a wet  _ schlik _ sound indicating his dick finally slid out of Hanzo on its own. 

They lay there, quiet, basking in the afterglow. The car reeks of their sex, and yet, Jesse can’t help but suck in deep breaths of it. Hell, he doesn’t know if this is a one-time thing or not, and he wants to remember as much of it as possible, including the scent of sweat and cum filling up the vehicle. All the while, he listens to the sound of Hanzo’s breathing even out until the man atop him slowly pushes himself up onto his hands so he can look Jesse in the eye. There’s a new flush on his face, one that seems embarrassed in nature, and a hesitation in his gorgeous brown eyes. He fidgets for a moment, mouth opening and closing, before he finally manages to muster up the courage to say what he wants to Jesse. 

“W...Would you like to come inside?” 

Jesse blinks up at him, somewhat foggy still from his orgasm. 

“I thought I already did?”

Hanzo barks out a laugh, half embarrassed and half shocked at Jesse’s joke. He smacks his chest in response, shaking his head although a smile is clearly visible on that gorgeous, flushed face of his. Jesse stares up at him, wondering how exactly he got to this point, but decides that he doesn’t need any evidence or a verdict to know how he’s feeling right now. He slides his hand up the curve of Hanzo’s naked spine to cup the back of his strong neck, thumb sweeping soothing circles into his skin. The prosecutor seems to soften above him, leaning into his ministrations, and the look on his face goes from slightly admonishing to pleased. Jesse wants to keep seeing that expression, hell, he wants to see Hanzo’s face run the gamut of all expressions– pleasured, laughing, embarrassed, in love. As he goes to cup Hanzo’s cheek, McCree is as sure in his response to the man above him as he is in his ability as a lawyer now. 

“I’d love to, Hanzo.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you made it to the end yaaaaay, i know it's not as monstrous as my other fic lengths but it took a lot to write this much. sorry i've been MIA for so long-- have had a lot of depression struggles. 
> 
> if you wanna see more of my content (including my art, which i've been doing more of) check out my twitter @cadeykatart 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
